Lost and Found
by SaffronAngel
Summary: Can Wolverine help a new mutant find herself? Warning: Parts of this story deal with rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. I wish though. Stan Lee can feel free to talk to me about using my character anytime.

SUMMARY: A new mutant is making herself known. But is she a help or a hinderance to the X-men.

A/N: This won't be just an X-men story. It will involve the entire Marvel universe. Thank you Stan for creating such great characters.

* * *

Pain knifed through the man's body, dropping him to his knees.

"Professor!" Two young women knelt beside him. "What's wrong?"

"The - - pain," was all he could manage.

"Kitty, go get Ms. Monroe!" The chestnut-haired teen nodded and ran off, going right through the wall. The rest of the class gathered around him, unaware of the conversation going on in his head.

'_I'm sorry, sir. My walls have weakened. Please forgive me.'_ The voice was pleading.

'_I am not angry, child. Your pain took me by surprise.'_

'_I will strengthen my guards. I will not disturb you again.'_

Her presence in his mind disappeared abruptly, leaving the professor puzzled.

"Professor?" The dark-skinned woman knelt in front of him. He sat up, shaking his head.

"I'm alright. But I don't think she is." He stood up and walked toward the door. "I need to find her."

"I can't believe that I was that reckless. I should have never let myself get that weak."

The young woman sat on the bed in her room, wishing that the beatings she received on a regular basis would kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Nope still not mine. I wish though.

SUMMARY: Professor X has made contact with a new mutant but can he help her?

* * *

"Professor, if this child will not tell you where she is, how are we to rescue her?"

After spending several hours with Cerebro, Charles Xavier still hadn't found the young lady whose pain had brought him to his knees. He summoned his X-Men to his office.

After he briefed them on the situation, Storm was the first to speak. "Professor, if even Cerebro can't find this child, how are we to rescue her?"

"I will find her, Storm. She needs our help."

"What if she doesn't want our help, Professor?" The blue-skinned woman was the newest addition to the group.

"I firmly believe that she does want help. I also believe that she needs help. She will reach out to me again, Mystique, and I intend to be ready. She has been hurt. Badly by the tone of her voice. We can't leave her in that situation."

"So who do you intend to send for her when you find her?" Kitty asked.

"Well, to be honest, I believe that a female team would be the best in order to make certain that she doesn't feel threatened. We must remember that she is very frightened and we don't know what abilities she has other than telepathy."

Wolverine and Nightcrawler were both wondering why they were there when the professor turned to them. "I will be sending you two as back up for the women in this case.

"Why backup?"

"I want to make sure that everyone comes out of this alive. And I want to make sure that this young woman makes it out of her captivity." The professor wasn't certain that they wouldn't have to use the backup. He didn't know what they would be facing.

* * *

Four days later, the professor was sitting in his study, going over the school's finances with one of the investors.

"Tony, I hope that you haven't changed your mind about helping us with the school."

"Charles, quite the contrary. The incident with Jean merely verified the need for your program. We need to make sure that these kids are learning to control their powers. Not the powers controlling them."

'_Hello? Are you there?' _

'_I am. I'll be right with you. I just need to finish up this phone call.'_

'_Okay.'_

Xavier turned his focus back to the phone call. "Tony, I'll have to cut this call short and get back to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Charles. Just call around 9 AM. I'll be expecting your call."

"Talk to you then. Goodbye." The phone call ended and Charles closed his eyes in order to focus on the conversation in his mind. _'I'm back. Would you like to talk to me?'_

'_I have no one else. At least no one that cares.'_

'_What is your name?'_

'_They call me D-Day. But my real name is Dedeign Rochelle.'_

'_It is a pleasure to meet you, Dedeign. My name is Charles Xavier.'_

'_How are you able to talk to me this way?'_

_'I am a mutant. In fact, I run a school for mutants. We try to teach young mutants to control their powers so that the powers don't control them.'_

The professor sat there and talked to the young woman for a couple of hours before she said the first thing that gave him a clue as to the strength of the young woman's powers. _'I need to rest. I have to heal my injuries.'_

'_What injuries?' _Dedeign hesitated._ 'You can tell me, my dear. I promise. They will never know that you told me.'_

'_They often beat me. Sometimes it's bad enough that I find myself wanting to die.'_

'_You can heal such injuries?'_

'_Usually. It's very tiring.'_

'_Are you hurt in any other way?'_

'_I have to go now.'_ Her avoidance of the question spoke volumes to the professor.

'_They hurt you in other ways. Don't they?'_

'_I'm not ready to talk about it right now. I have to go.'_ Her presence was gone from his head.

Xavier sadly shook his head and wished that he knew where this girl was. She apparently needed help more than he had thought.

* * *

Dedeign huddled in the corner of her room. She knew that the man she had contacted had picked up on the fact that these men had raped her. She hadn't meant to give him that information.

She heard the footsteps coming down the hall and pulled herself off of her bed.

_'Here we go again.'_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I know they're not mine. If they were I wouldn't be living in Nowhere, KS.

SUMMARY: Can the X-Men save a mutant that has suddenly just appeared out of nowhere?

A/N: I know it's been a really long time since I've updated this one but I hope I can really start doing something with it now.

* * *

Over the next six months, the Professor discovered many things about the visitor in his mind. He discovered that these men had taken her when she was only thirteen. For two years, they used her as their personal servant before starting to make her into a porn star.

He knew that she was from New Orleans originally and she thought she still had family there. She wasn't sure if they'd survived Hurricane Katrina. But she still didn't trust him enough to tell him her last name.

About three months after the first contact with Dee, a new mutant came to the school. His name was Remy LeBeau, a Cajun by birth. Rogue returned to the school shortly after that and the two of them seemed to hit it off right away.

The Professor had been glad to see Rogue return. She had left to go home right after Jean's death and he'd been worried that she wouldn't come back since she didn't have her powers anymore.

****

The knock at the door startled the Professor. He hadn't been expecting anyone and it was late. He'd been up talking with Dee who'd been lonely again.

Opening the door of his office, he'd stilled. Rogue stood there looking rather sheepish and soaked to the skin. "Can I come back, Professor?"

The professor had simply opened his arms and welcomed her back, settling her into her old room just as if she'd never left. "What made you return, Marie?" he'd asked, curious to know why she hadn't stayed with the parents that she'd missed so much.

"They have two new children and no room for me in their lives anymore. They adopted a pair of normal children. They don't even want me anymore; I could see it in their eyes."

"Of course they want you. They just aren't sure of how to deal with you as a normal teen."

"Because I'm not. Not really. They consider me a 'recovering mutant'. I'll never be normal in their eyes ever again." The tears had been streaming down her face as she talked to the man who had taught her to accept who she was. "It was all for nothing. Bobby's with Kitty now and my parents don't want me anymore. I have nowhere else to go."

"Of course you can stay here, Marie. Just as long as you like."

"Thank you, Professor." She bit her lip and looked down at her feet for a moment. The professor didn't need her to say it.

"He's probably on the roof. He spends a lot of time up there lately." She just smiled at him and ran off to talk to Logan.

There was the rub. Marie was still so attached to Wolverine that Charles wondered how it would affect bringing Dee here.

He'd been telling Logan about Dee. She had seemed to trigger a seriously protective side to the man. He was more than ready to go after her and save her. The professor hoped that this meant that he wouldn't be running off.

****

The women were ready for the rescue. The professor had tracked Dee down to an old warehouse in Vancouver. Everyone was hoping that they'd make it in time.

The professor knew that the rescue had to be now or never. The men were getting ready to kill Dee on film for their customers. They had to move swiftly or the young woman would be lost to them.

'_Professor?'_

'_I'm here, Dee. Are you alright?'_

'_I'm okay. Just really scared.'_ Her voice was trembling. She had to be terrified. The men had told her that they would kill her on her birthday. _'My birthday is in three days.'_

'_We'll be there to save you. Just remember what I told you.'_

'_Watch for Logan. He'll protect me.'_

'_Yes. He will. He has already shown me that he will.'_

'_I hope that is true.'_

'_Rest now, child. They will be there in time.'_

'_Goodnight, professor.'_

'_Goodnight, Dee.'_ She pulled back from his mind.

****

Two days later, the team took off in the blackbird. It had been agreed that Wolverine and Beast would wait in the plane for the others and Nightcrawler would accompany the women inside to pull Dee out in case of a battle. Everyone was ready.

****

As the men rushed Storm and the others, Kurt reached for Dedeign who gasped and cringed away from him.

"Easy. I won't hurt you. I can take you from here."

Kurt stepped closer and Dedeign cringed further into the corner.

"Kurt! Get her out of here!" yelled Storm as she warded off the men with a strong wind. "Don't coddle her! Just do it!"

Standing up straight, he sighed. "I am sorry," he whispered just before he lunged, grabbing her and vanishing.

****

Wolverine and Beast looked up from their seats in the cockpit of the Blackbird about the time Nightcrawler appeared.

The moment he released her, the raven-haired woman curled in on herself murmuring in some foreign language that Beast recognized right away.

"What's she saying, Beast?"

"She's praying to an ancient goddess to protect her from the demon. It's Russian. Although I don't recognize the dialect."

"She believes I am a demon?" asked Nightcrawler, his German accent even more pronounced than usual.

"It would be my guess that she's never seen anyone like you or I, my young friend." Beast turned as Wolverine slipped past him. "Logan, don't. The women will be back shortly."

The man ignored his teammate as he carefully approached the frightened woman. "It's alright, kid. We're not going to hurt you."

At the sound of his voice, she looked up carefully. "You … you look familiar. Professor showed you to me." She pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I'm Logan." He hunkered down in front of her.

"The Wolverine," she whispered. She moved closer to him. He sat down on the floor and she crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his chest.

Beast and Nightcrawler simply stared in amazement as the big, bad Wolverine gently held a frightened young woman in his arms.

****

Storm, Kitty and Mystique walked onto the Blackbird to see Wolverine sitting on one of the bench seats, Dedeign curled up on his lap.

Her head was nestled on his shoulder and her arms were still wrapped around his chest. She was still shaking a little but she had visibly calmed down.

"Is she all right, Logan?" Storm asked as she stopped in front of him.

"She will be, Ro. She will be."

'_Thank you, Professor,'_ Dee thought as she lay against the protective form of the Wolverine.

'_You are very welcome, my dear.'_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Nope not mine. However, I wouldn't mind having Wolverine.

SUMMARY: Dee has been rescued but what will happen to her at the school?

* * *

On landing at the school, Professor X was waiting for the team. Wolverine and Dee were the last two to leave the plane.

"Hello, Dee. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to our school." The professor couldn't help but notice how close she stayed to Logan as they approached.

"Hello, Professor. It's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you."

"I would do the same for anyone who needed the help."

Logan kept an arm around the woman's waist until he heard the pounding footsteps. Smiling, he stepped in front of Dee as Rogue flew into the landing bay and launched herself at him.

He caught her in a hug and squeezed, quickly turning it into a bear hug. From her place in Logan's arms, Rogue saw the newcomer who quickly stepped back bowing her head. Her hair fell around her face hiding it.

'_She cares for him.'_

'_He's always been very supportive and protective of her. This is Rogue.'_

'_She's a mutant but not at the same time. How is this possible?'_

'_Did you hear about the so-called cure that had been discovered for mutants?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Rogue took it. She's staying here because she has nowhere else to go. Also we have discovered that the cure is not necessarily permanent. Some mutants have had resurgences of their powers.'_

'_Are any of them here?'_

'_One. Mystique. She was with the team that pulled you out of the warehouse. She has blue skin.'_

'_She cried for me on the way here.'_

'_Cried? I've never known Mystique to show any emotion outside of anger. Another mutant who had loved her abandon her when she stepped in front of a dart loaded with the cure to protect him.'_

'_That's awful. I hope that she feels accepted here.'_

'_Accepted? Yes. Trusted? Not by everyone unfortunately. Several of the people here still remember the fact that she was on the other side at one time. They don't seem to think about the fact that she was forced to take the cure or that she was abandoned by Magneto.'_

'_Do you think --?'_

'_That will not happen with you, my dear. You are a completely different scenario.'_

As the conversation continued between the two telepaths, Marie couldn't help but observe the newcomer from where she was looking over Logan's shoulder.

The new mutant was definitely not petite. She looked to have a little extra weight around her stomach and had large breasts. She wasn't ugly but she was most certainly not the most attractive person that Marie had ever seen.

Hopping down from Logan's arms, she stepped around the man to see better. She noticed that Dee stepped back from her as if not sure how to react to her. "I won't hurt you. I just wanted to meet you."

"I'm sorry. I – I – "

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Dee." The professor spoke up. "It was not your fault that these men did these things to you."

"Of course not." Marie felt bad now for making her think that she had done something wrong. "I jus' tend to be a bit – excited sometimes. I didn' mean to frighten you."

"I know that. I know that I'm safe here. It's just that I need a little time to retrain my instincts."

"And that will be given to you. You have as much time as you need to –" The professor noticed a strange look on her face. "What is it?"

"There is another mutant here. She's different from the others. I can hear her. In here." Dee pointed to her head. She was puzzled though. She'd never heard such a strong pattern from someone not in the room with her, except for the professor. "She's so strong. Stronger than you, professor."

"There's no one…." Just then, the professor realized who Dee was picking up on. "Jean." He sighed. "The one you're picking up on is dead."

"She says she's definitely not dead." Walking toward the door of the landing bay, Dee started following the instructions that the voice in her head was giving her. Logan stepped in front of her.

He hated that he had to tell her this now, when she was still so vulnerable. "Dee, she died. I know this because _**I**_ am the one that killed her."


	5. Chapter 5

Dee simply shook her head. "Logan, she's alive. I see the images she's showing me, Logan. She knows why you did it. Jean forgives you because --- you did what was necessary to save the others."

"Dee, don't listen to her. Please. I don't want you seeing what I did to her."

Suddenly, Dee's head came up and her eyes were glowing like the Phoenix's had. _"Wouldn't you like to know what really happened to Scott? You already know what I did to the Professor. Don't you want to know what I did to him?"_

"Let go of her, Phoenix. She's an innocent in all of this."

"But how else can I get to the mighty Wolverine? He killed me and it would just kill him if I were to keep control of this one. He likes her."

"She needs protecting. Not controlling. Phoenix, let her go. She's as innocent as the girl you took over all those years ago." Charles wasn't sure if he could convince her that Dee was not a pawn to be played with. "We didn't bring her here for you."

"Then let me go. Let me finish healing Jean and I will leave."

"How many people would you kill before you stopped? How much innocent blood would you spill?"

"_I want to live! If I could find a way to live without having a host body, don't you think I would do it? I miss my own body. These human forms are so fragile."_

"Let her go and we will do what we can for you," the professor promised. "I give you my word that I will not try to cage you again. And Jean knows that my word is my bond."

"Yes. I will agree. But I must see that you are keeping your word."

"I would ask one question. How is it that my mind was transferred into this other body?"

"_That was entirely Jean's doing. She didn't want me to kill you and so she did it. She wasn't sure if it worked until we were brought back here and you spoke to us."_

"If I asked, would you tell me what happened to Scott?"

"Later. I am tired now and I still have much healing to do before Jean can wake up."

Dee blinked her eyes, swaying a little. When she had brought herself back under control, her eyes were back to the normal green color Logan had noticed the first time she had looked up at him. "What happened? Logan?"

The worry in her voice spoke volumes to the man who was well known in the mansion as the toughest guy around. He could tell that she'd gone through this before. He realized his hands were settled on her shoulders feeling her tremble slightly under his grip.

"That's happened to you before, hasn't it, darlin?" Logan asked gently, gazing into her eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded.

The professor walked over to the two of them. "You've had other telepaths take over your mind like that?"

She nodded. "Twice. I didn't know how to shield myself from them at that point."

"My girl, I do not judge you for what you could not prevent at the time. I only hope that I can help you to strengthen your shields against future attacks."

"Maybe I can help as well," a new voice came from the shadows near the door.

"Hello, Psylocke. It's good to have you here." The professor's tone told Dee that he had known she would be here. She was still startled though and stepped closer to Wolverine, whose arm went around her shoulders.

"Hey, Psylocke. Did the professor call you in to help?"

"He did. I have come to help not only to strengthen this young woman's shields but to help with Phoenix and Jean." The Professor had hope that they could find a way to move the Phoenix into another body without hurting Jean.

Wolverine looked down at the woman beside him. She was cowering into him as if she had been directly threatened. He bent over her and kissed the top of her forehead gently, squeezing her shoulders. "I'm right here, kid. I ain't goin' nowhere."

Psylocke shivered as she saw into the girl's mind and viewed the horror that she had lived through. _'Child, I will not harm you. The professor called me because I have had experience helping talented people, such as yourself, to build shields to protect themselves. Please try to trust me.'_

'_I will try. But please have patience with me. I am more than a little nervous around new people.'_

'_Yet you find comfort in one who is so unpredictable.'_

'_The professor sent him to save me. I can't turn from him. He has a very protective side and the professor has a great deal of faith in him.'_

'_I'm sure that Charles knows what he's doing.'_ Psylocke laughed out loud. "I will be patient with you, child. You can ask Charles, I am extraordinarily patient."

"When you choose to be." The professor's tone was lightly teasing.

A faint memory stirred in Logan at the tone the professor's voice had taken. The memory of a woman teasing him about a woman's power of persuasion. Holding that same woman dead in his arms.

The Wolverine fell to his knees and bellowed in emotional pain so raw that he couldn't contain it. Dee stood beside him and felt hot tears run down her face. She had seen the memory. She knew that it was significant somehow but she didn't how to help him.

Dropping to her knees beside him in tears, she only dimly noticed Marie doing the same. Each of them placed a hand on his shoulders as he sobbed, offering silent support.


End file.
